


Beyond What She Was Looking For

by Queen of the Castle (queen_of_the_castle_77)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-01
Updated: 2011-09-01
Packaged: 2017-10-23 08:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/248059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_the_castle_77/pseuds/Queen%20of%20the%20Castle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for dw100 Challenge 266: Stickle. Set during Season 4.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Beyond What She Was Looking For

**Author's Note:**

> Written for dw100 Challenge 266: Stickle. Set during Season 4.

Donna was constantly sniping at the Doctor. Sometimes it was friendly banter, which he’d bat aside with a joke. Sometimes, though, it was during situations when she really didn’t agree with him. In those cases, no matter how much shouting was involved or how annoyed her words made him, the Doctor never just ignored her angry jibes or her heartfelt rants. Instead, he actually considered her point.

She’d been looking for a relationship like that forever.

She’d never consider him as a husband, of course, but she was still going to spend the rest of her life with that man.


End file.
